


To The Naked Eye

by wisdomeagle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Blind Date, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liquor and lust make you dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Naked Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamingnik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flamingnik).



Ron has mostly outgrown the cloak, and tonight Hermione's plied him with firewhiskey, and he's not quite capable of hunching over and groping Hermione at the same moment, so they sacrifice secrecy for pleasure's sake, and when they reach Snape's office, they're both half visible and fully aroused, and Ron's thumb has penetrated Hermione's quim.

"Why're we here?" he thinks to ask, accidentally hitting the doorjamb as he tries to maneuver them both into the tiny office without dislodging his hand.

Snape's smile is chilly. "Obviously, someone is under the mistaken impression that you and I will enjoy each other."


End file.
